


Como el algodón

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Courting Rituals, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Tony Stark le recordaba a los extensos campos de algodón.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Como el algodón

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerde que esto es ficción, use siempre protección y tenga sexo seguro, gracias por su atención.
> 
> Dedicado a mi lovely-dovely Ale babe. Hul, llevo como mil años queriendo escribir esto, pero el tiempo no había sido bueno conmigo.

**Como el algodón**

**⋆⌘⋆**

En los años pasados, esos que la gente vieja rememoraba con añoranza y los jóvenes veían como una foto en blanco y negro ajena que nunca comprenderían o les parecía tan lejana, los campos de diferentes cultivos eran más comunes y se extendían en diferentes partes del país. Steve recordaba, en particular, los de algodón. Durante los primeros años del siglo XX los hombres jóvenes pobres solían trabajar en hiladoras como forma de ganarse la vida.

Si recordaba de manera vivida al algodón era porque antes de que los campos se tornaran de un eterno blanco que cegaba, las plantas daban flores que variaban entre el rosa pálido y el amarillo, y se alzaban orgullosas, con una belleza elegante que cautivaba a las personas que las cuidaban todos los días y esperaban a que llegara la temporada de cosecha.

Una vez que arribaba la temporada de algodón, la gente evocaba con un poco de amargura lo increíbles, brillantes, que se veían las flores, pero adorarían el material que pronto serviría para elaborar diversos productos.

En realidad, no fue una sorpresa, al menos para Steve, que Tony Stark le recordara a los extensos campos de algodón. Véase pues, al hombre que cautivó a toda una generación con la sexualidad que exudaba, la belleza con la que se movía y hablaba y lo dañino que podía ser a la vista por su capacidad de concentrar la atención, la luz, todo en él; la autoestima de los más débiles caería al ver a una persona que parecía, al menos exteriormente, el ideal de perfección. Cualquier defecto pasaba desapercibido una vez que caías en su encanto; que la flor perdiera sus pétalos y sus tallos se volvieran marchitos no significaba que todo estuviera perdido sino que estaba dando paso a una nueva forma que sería incluso más valorada.

Tony era una criatura extraña, no seguía el típico comportamiento humano. La gente a menudo se olvidaba que Stark era un omega y que su forma animal era un ciervo, dado que lo único que delataba su condición de _Bambi_ eran sus características físicas. Emocionalmente, Tony desbordaba desafío sin siquiera proponérselo, como si fuese lo obvio y lo natural.

Tony amaba la carne, en especial en forma de hamburguesa y apenas probaba los vegetales, si los tocaba con gusto era cuando estaban acompañados por aderezos y pollo; prefería el café a la leche; era de hábitos nocturnos y tenía un nulo sentido de autoconservación, corría al peligro en vez de huir de él como lo exigía su condición de ciervo.

Clint solía decir que la única razón por la que tenía presente que Stark era un ciervo era por su trasero lleno de curvas y sus enormes ojos que exigían que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies. (Natasha golpeó a Clint por vulgar y Tony palmeó su trasero para mostrar lo orgulloso que estaba de él).

A veces, Stark mostraba su forma animal para asolearse; se volvía un ciervo de color marrón con manchas blancas en el lomo y cola esponjosa de igual color, su cornamenta se izaba con orgullo, advirtiendo que podía ser peligroso si se lo proponía y se tiraba en medio del balcón, con su hocico echado hacía adelante. Dormitaba, se removía, ignoraba al mundo. Tony apenas abría un ojo cuando escuchaba ruidos, sólo para comprobar que no estaba en peligro.

Bruce amaba comentar lo antinatural que era Tony.

Steve sabía que una de las razones por las que peleaba con Stark con frecuencia era porque su lado más animal insistía en que no eran afines. Tony era un ciervo, Steve un león. Lo normal sería que Rogers quisiera someter y asustar al otro, mostrarle que estaba en la parte inferior de la cadena alimenticia y que incluso la idea de convivir era ridícula, pero ambos estaban por encima de la mendicidad y el instinto.

Existían un montón de omegas con formas carnívoras, Steve conoció a varios y, sin embargo, ninguno fue tan fiero o contra natura como Tony.

⋆⌘⋆

Tony era como el algodón.

Extendiéndose en el infinito, en los pensamientos de Steve, cegando, iluminando, asombrando con su belleza y cambiando a cada instante, siendo siempre preciado y amado en cualquiera de sus formas.

⋆⌘⋆

A Tony no le gustó Steve Rogers en un inicio. Su primera reunión fue un fracaso y las siguientes sólo reforzaron la idea de que no estaban destinados a tener una relación estable, no obstante, con el paso de los meses, la incomodidad y las peleas empezaron a ser natural en su vínculo. Nunca estaban del mismo lado, sus opiniones diferían, sus valores eran distintos, pensaban y actuaban de maneras tan diferentes que lo único que los unía era que su corazón estaba en el lugar que consideraban correcto. El camino que seguían nunca sería el mismo, pero el destino, su última parada, hacía que se encontraran de nuevo una y otra vez.

Al final, no fue una sorpresa que Steve sintiera la absurda necesidad de acercarse a Tony, de invadir su espacio y oler el aroma que desprendía el genio. ¿A quién le importaba que sus naturalezas se repelieran? Todavía podían funcionar.

Tan carnívoro como fuera uno y tan herbívoro como fuera el otro, eso no los definía. La personalidad de Tony había florecido en un mundo cruel y opresivo para volverse deseado y amado, enviado y odiado, todo en partes iguales. Que fuera un ciervo y un omega no significaba nada en el esquema de las grandes cosas. Incluso Steve, que era un león y un alfa, se veía reducido a la ira por la falta de argumentos cuando estaba discutiendo con Stark.

Y Tony era como el algodón, tan importante y apreciado por todo lo que aportaba al mundo.

⋆⌘⋆

Un día, Steve se atrevió a hacer el primer movimiento. Acechó al ciervo que tomaba el sol en el balcón y no lo dejó huir. Dejó que su enorme melena descansara sobre el cuello del animal más pequeño y que su pesado cuerpo hiciera que Tony permaneciera en el suelo, sin lastimarlo, por supuesto.

Tony chilló, indignado. Steve hubiera sonreído de estar en su forma humana. Y Tony era como el algodón, tenía un pelaje suave y olía como las flores que se bañaban en los rayos del sol. Los ojos chocolate lo miraron con tal enfado, que Rogers bien podría haber sido declarado culpable de algún delito.

"Mírate", pensó Steve, al ver a Tony, "eres una criatura tan caprichosa e impresionante, te puedes dar ese lujo".

Stark decidió, instantes después, que no serviría de nada intentar alejar a Rogers y que al parecer el carnívoro no pretendía colocar sus fauces en su frágil cuello para demostrar superioridad. Se enrolló sobre sí mismo para acomodar mejor la cabeza peluda de Steve y cerró sus ojos para seguir descansando.

El capitán obtuvo su primera victoria y la tomó como todo un campeón.

⋆⌘⋆

Tony solía pensar que el Capitán América y Steve Rogers tenían que ser tratados como dos sujetos diferentes. Mientras que el Capitán América se esforzaba por ser el icono de lo correcto, de lo justo, del sacrificio en pro de los demás, Steve Rogers era más egoísta, sarcástico e irascible, dejaba salir a raudales todos sus defectos sin miedo a mostrarse humano. No obstante, cuando Steve sonreía o estaba de buen humor, el mundo se iluminaba, cliché, pero verdadero, Rogers tenía la rara habilidad de hacer sentir bien a la gente con un simple gesto.

Stark aprovechó cada uno de los días en los que Steve lo buscó para acurrucarse. Y cuando llegó el invierno, le permitió acceder a su cuarto para que durmieran sobre el nido de almohadas y edredones que usaba para contener el calor. Pasaron los días fríos siendo afectuosos.

El desarrollo lógico de su relación fue que siguiera aumentando su contacto físico.

Y Steve volvió a dar el salto de fe. Una mañana, a primera hora del día, vio a Tony, inclinado sobre la encimera de la cocina, esperando a que la cafetera terminara su labor y preparara las grandes cantidades de café que el genio podía terminarse sin ningún problema. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

Tony no lo saludó de inmediato, perdido en quién sabe qué ecuaciones o ideas, pero fue consciente de su existencia. Fue un gran progreso, considerando que un principio, Stark apenas soportaba compartir su espacio con Steve, un depredador, y que siempre estaba alerta a su alrededor, llegando incluso a poner distancia entre ellos.

Rogers se acercó poco a poco a Tony, lo rodeó y cubrió, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Stark, apoyó su pecho sobre la espalda ajena, y recargó su mentón sobre el hombro del hombre más bajo. Si Tony hacia un ademán de incomodidad, si Tony lo alejaba o le pedía que no volviera a hacerlo, Steve lo aceptaría y pediría una disculpa.

Todos esos "y si" fueron para nada. Tony restregó su mejilla contra la de Steve en signo de felicidad.

Tony, dulce omega, olía a miel con limón. Steve olía a tierra húmeda y hojas recién cortadas.

⋆⌘⋆

—Me estabas cazando desde un inicio —dijo Tony de repente, en un ataque de inspiración. Estaba acostado con Rogers, acurrucados como era su costumbre.

—Sí —respondió Steve, con una sonrisa presumida. No lucía ni un poco arrepentido por su travesura—. Afortunadamente, no te voy a comer.

—Espero que no hablemos de manera literal, porque metafóricamente, puedes comerme cuando quieras. —Tony devolvió la expresión divertida.

—Creo que puedo tomar en este momento la oferta. —Steve repartió suaves besos en las mejillas y mentón de Tony.

—Soy una buena promoción. —Stark se dejó hacer, se quedó quieto mientras Rogers lo mimaba.

Steve siguió besando a Tony hasta llegar a su cuello, enterró su cara por unos instantes entre el mentón e inicio del hombro del otro, aspirando el olor a miel y limón, y los restos de los aromas metálicos y aceitosos.

—Eres como el algodón —dijo Steve.

—¿Suave? —preguntó Tony.

Rogers se río. Cuando estaba con Stark podía ver el mundo lleno de partículas de luz que se hacían grandes y pequeñas, que navegaban a través del tiempo hasta llegar a los campos del siglo pasado. Rememoraba, pensaba en los cultivos de cientos de flores, en la gente sonriendo mientras recolectaba y agradecía por estar viva incluso si la vida era dura.

—Suave —confirmó Steve sin agregar nada más.

Tony hizo un ruidillo de felicidad.

El Capitán recorrió el cuerpo de Stark por encima de su ropa, acarició el pecho y estómago firmes, los brazos que oscilaban entre la dureza y la suavidad, acunó a Tony contra su pecho para poder tocar su espalda y apretó su trasero.

Steve empezó a desvestir a Tony luego de unos momentos, primero la camisa, enseguida los pantalones y la ropa interior. Stark se echó a reír cuando se quedó en calcetines e hizo una broma respecto a la pornografía casera y como podrían hacer su propio vídeo sin problemas si él se quedaba así, sólo faltaba que Rogers se quitará toda la ropa y se quedara con sus calcetines pasados de moda. Steve terminó por arrancar las últimas prendas de ropa de Tony para que éste dejara de reírse.

Después, y sin mucha ceremonia, se quitó su propia ropa y la dejó caer junto al montón que era la de Tony. Buscó un lugar entre los brazos y las piernas del otro. Stark lo dejó acomodarse y alzó su cintura cuando Steve le hizo un gesto para que pudiera colocar una almohada debajo de ésta. Enseguida, Rogers se echó hacia adelante, se recargó en sus antebrazos para poder besar a Tony; delineó los labios del omega, introdujo su lengua y recorrió cada parte de la boca que se le ofrecía sin reparos, todo con una delicadeza y dedicación que el genio nunca antes había experimentado.

Tony sintió que su corazón se estrujaba por la ternura con la que estaba siendo tratado. Steve se encargó de seguir delineando su cuerpo con sus manos, de asegurarse que estaba con una dolorosa erección antes de siquiera pensar en hundir sus dedos en su entrada. Fue una cosa extraña para Stark sentirse húmedo de pura excitación.

Steve movió dos de sus dedos en su interior, los metió y sacó, los torció para estirarlo y rozar todas las partes correctas hasta llegar a su próstata. Tony palmeó la espalda del rubio y soltó una serie de maldiciones acompañadas de gemidos. Le hizo saber a su querido capitán lo bien que se sentía cuando tocaba aquella bola de nervios y el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, quería decirle que estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo para reducirlo a un manojo de sonidos incoherentes.

A Rogers le tomó un par de minutos más hacer que Tony llegara con un sonido agudo, que su cuerpo se tensara y gimiera con más fuerza para luego manchar su estómago con su venida.

—Tienes una A —articuló Stark con problemas, se río bajito y alentó a Steve para que siguiera. Su entrada estaba tan mojada ahora que había sido estimulado de todas las formas correctas.

Luego, Steve extendió más las piernas de Tony para acomodarse mejor. Stark sintió como la polla gruesa se empujó dentro de él y lo extendió poco a poco, jadeó por el dolor y el deleite. Rogers se hundió hasta que sus bolas chocaron con las nalgas de Tony.

—Está bien, eres tan bueno —murmuró Steve y besó a Stark de nueva cuenta.

Tony sintió enrojecer. Su cuerpo seguía adaptándose, ahogándose en endorfinas porque el que era tan bueno era Steve. Sus manos fueron hasta la espalda del rubio para poder abrazarlo como si se le fuera la vida.

Rogers movió sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que sólo la punta de su polla quedó atrapada dentro de Tony y enseguida empujó de nuevo, repitió el movimiento varias veces y escuchó con felicidad los ruidos obscenos que provocaba el choque de su piel contra la de Stark.

—Dios, Steve. —Las palabras de Tony surgían como susurros.

Steve tomó las caderas de Tony para acomodarlo mejor y poder ir más profundo. Apenas vio cómo su polla se hundía en el agujero empapado del otro y el ruido húmedo hacía que todo fuera más carnal, extraordinario en su propia manera. El agarre de Tony se volvió más fuerte, al igual que sus jadeos. Los gemidos del genio se perdieron por momentos en las palabras dulces que Steve derramaba y su respiración pesada.

Rogers siguió follándolo a un ritmo rápido y duro. Al cabo de unos instantes, extendió su mano para tomar el miembro de Tony en una de sus manos para inducir un segundo orgasmo.

Stark perdió la noción del tiempo mientras su sudor y su voz se mezclaba con la de Steve. Todo era tan satisfactorio que era sencillo olvidarse de que existía un mundo afuera. Sus entrañas se calentaron y su cuerpo lo obligó a elevar un poco más sus caderas para contener de la mejor manera el creciente nudo de Steve.

Rogers empezó a empujar con menos rapidez, sus estocadas se volvieron largas, profundas, tanto que Tony podía morir ahogado por la cantidad de placer, su respiración irregular era un signo de que le costaba contener todo lo que estaba experimentando. Steve golpeó una última vez antes de llegar y dejar que su nudo los uniera. Tony gimió con fuerza y apretó sus rodillas contra las caderas del otro, la mano que Rogers tenía en su polla nunca dejó de moverse.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Stark eyaculó. Steve siguió jodiéndolo, persiguiendo los últimos rastros del orgasmo, meciéndose contra su trasero hasta que la estimulación fue demasiada y se dejó caer sobre Tony.

—Pesas —dijo sin mucha elocuencia Stark.

Steve no hizo caso, mordisqueó el cuello de Tony, cerca de sus glándulas de unión y enseguida sonrió.

—He cazado un ciervo y me lo he comido.

—Terrible. —Tony apenas podía articular palabra. Rodó para que él y Steve quedaran de lado, enrolló sus piernas con las ajenas.

—Definitivamente como el algodón —repitió Steve.

—Alfa raro.

—Omega raro.

Tony se echó a reír, no podía esperar para seguir viendo como seguía evolucionando su relación. Le gustaba el olor de Steve, que le recordaba los inmensos bosques que nunca visitó. El presente era tan maravilloso.


End file.
